Ebony Crystals
by DarkPheonixDragon
Summary: Being raised in a family consisting of Death Eaters it is most impossible to remain pure. Unless, you find a savior who changes your aspect on life. Nothing can be good when dark meets light in an explosive clash..unless it meets by means of love. DH fic.
1. Pained

A/N: Cassie, where's my disclaimer?

Cassie: holds it up right here. singing Draco and 'Mione sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes-

A/N: SHUT UP!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing that Warner Bros. or J.K Rowling owns.

Cassie: Oh, and even if she thinks she owns me, she doesn't.

A/N: Cassie...you are the one thing I DO own, Muhahahah!

Cassie: Crazy Author Syndrome...or CAS...hmm...I thought I was the only one that had it...I guess not!

_**Ebony Crystals**_

Chapter One  
"Pained"

_Pain._ The first word that enters the mind when asked to explain the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. Going into further explainitory reasoning one may say this curse causes an unsurpassable amount of excruciating agony. Haplessly for thoes who fuel on vengance using the Cruciatus, a select fw live on the pain; it brings them pleasure in a most unusual form. Most, however, fear this particular curse most of all. You, Dear Reader, may think Avada Kedavra would strike the spark of cowardice...but you would be wrong. There are things worse than death...so much worse.

Being raised in a family consisting of Death Eaters it is most impossible to remain pure. Unless, that is, you find a savior who changes your aspect on life. Nothing can be good when dark meets light in an explosive clash..unless it meets by means of love.

Draco Malfoy squirmed uncomfortably in his bed. The light from the early-morning sun forced its way though the closed drapes causing the golden ray to spill across Draco's rug. He brought his arm out in front of him and smiled deliciously at the sight of the Dark Mark that'd been burned into his flawless body barely twenty-four hours prier. The remnants of searing pain caused his hands to htingle and throb gently. He ran one across his bare chest and fingered the edge of his boxers; he had kicked the blankets from, his body before the sun rose and stipped himself of his shirt.

He dipped his hand beneath the waistline and rubbed the smooth skin revealed. The soft click of the dorrhandle being turned echoed through the room Draco jerked his hand up and pulled it, along with his other one, behind his head. The door was pushed open revealing his fahter.

Lucius gazed warily at his son, a look of pure disgust shadowing his face. His hand was coated with blood of which seemed to catch all the light in the room and smother it.

"Up, now!" he narled.

Draco cautiously sat up both confused and frightened at his father's actions. Lucius, no matter how agnered, rarely raised his voice at Draco. Now, his face was twisted in an ugly, faltering way...it was truely terrifying.

Half naked, Draco was dragged by his father down the large staircase. His mother's tearstained face startled him as they entered the sitting room...but what shocked Draco even more was the body that his mother was leaning over. Bellatrix Lestrange was laying in a pool of blood, her arm clearly broken and her neck snapped. Her eye sockets were empty save the red liquid. Lucius pushed him to the floor next to them, draing his wand from his pocket.

Draco stared blankly at the wand pointed at him, hiding his fear as he heard his father speak.

"Avada Ka-"

"Don't, please! He's just a baby!" Narcissa pleaded, grabbing Lucius' arm.

Lucius growled and gripped his wife by her hair. "Stupid bitch," he grumbled as he banged her head against the corner of the table. She gasped and fell unconscience.

In that time, Draco had managed to locate his wand. Wand to wand, two dark wizards, one older-one younger, a life had to be taken .

Shadows waltzed along the dreary room, engulfing all that dare cross them. Draco's eyes shifted beyond Lucius as something moved...possibly just a trick of light. No, Narcissa had crawled to her knees...she was still awake. Then, out of no where, Draco found himself being thrown backwards. Something sharp penetrated the back of his head as he hit wall.

Pain erupted from the base of his cranium and shot through his skull. The wors of the killing curse voicifrated by his father were cut off once again thanks to Narcissa. She had dug her nails into Lucius' arm, trying to wrestle the wand from his grasp. He plunged the pointed end through her trachea.

Draco tried to scream-to yell for help but found he was far too weak. Still on the ground, something lodged in the back of his head, crying , he managed to raise his wand towards his father and whisiper, "Avada Kadavra", before blacking out.

_"You can never escape your destiny, young Malfoy." The Dark Lord's voice echoed through the mass of hooded figures._

Draco's breath hitched. "But hte Prophecy said-"

"The Prophecy **lied**. Your mother is dead because of you and you still beleive the damn Prophecy?

"I didn't...I didn't mean to-"

"You've killed your own mother, Draco! You're a murderer just like the rest of us!"

"No, I didn't do it-"

"Yes-you've killed her!"

"I-I killed her...I can't...no..."

Voldemort's cackling slowly faded out as Draco felt someboyd stoke his hair...a soft touch...soothing. He closed his eyes and felt himself rising. When he opened his eyes, he found he was laying on a bed of a white-washed room, the dip in the side of hte bed and the fingers gliding through his hair signified someone in the room with him Someone who gazed wairily in the distance, someone with sad blue eyes, someone with bushy-brown hair...

"Mudblood! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco bellowed, trying to sit up.

Hermione jumped from the hospital bed she'd been sitting on. She grimmaced and pushed his shoulders down on the bed. "Don't, you need to stay in bed."

"Fu-ck you, Grandger." He tried to force himself up only to reveive a shot of pain from the back of his bandaged head down his spine. he winced and let Hermione push him gently back down. "What am I doing here, where ever we are?"

"We're in St. Mungo's. Your parents are dead, Malfoy."

Draco nodded, something in his chest dropped at the thought of his mother. Tears rose behind his eyes but he blinked them away and put up a cold front. "So what the hell are _you_ doing here...filthy mudblood."

"I'm your medi-witch." she snapped. "I'm taking a course for the summer and I got stuck with _you_ as my patient."

Draco turned away from Hermione adn recalled the events that occured...he'd killed his parents...his mother...hadn't he? "Am I going to Azkaban?"

There was a hesitation. "We wont know until the trial."

There was silence that lingered around the two before Draco asked, "Why were you petting my head?"

"You were having another one of your nightmares." she grabbed a stack of parchments from the nightstand. "So far, I've found something about a prophecy...and somebody killing-"

"What are you, a friggin psyciatrist? Burn those!"

"I will not! The Healers told me to keep note on you in case you said something about what happened-"

"You don't know what happened-YOU WEREN'T THERE!" Draco pushed himself up. "You didn't see...you...you..."

"OVERSIZED PENGUIN!" For lack of better words, Draco collasped.

Hermione glared at him and asked lamely. "Do you even know what a Penguin is, Malfoy?"

He glared back. "Yes..._no_." He looked away. "You weren't there...I could've saved her but I...I..." Draco bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, fighting tears; he wouldn't cry in front of this...this..."_Mudblood._" he grumbled and glared at her.

Hermione growled in outrage, "Why you insufferable, good-for-nothing, little-" she cut herself short and watched Draco as he palyed with a safety pin that'd been left on the nightstand. "What are you doing now?"

He ignored her and placed the tip of the pin to his wrist, above on of the blue veins that lay fozen beneath his skin. He tried to press down but found that the pin was no longer in his hand but Hermione's.

"Give it back, stupid Mudblood!"

Hemione rolled her eyes and shoved the pin her her pocket. She turned on her hell and began to walk towards the doors.

"W-where are you going?" Draco demanded, lifting his head off of the bed and using his elbows to prop himself up.

"To tell the Healer's you're suicidle." she turned back to face him. "Although, I doubt you'll actually do anything; you're too much of a coward, Malfoy.: and then she was gone.

Draco glared after her, wishing he could fun after her and reply with a smart remark. He shivered as a cold breeze flowed in though an open window. He searched for his wand, using his eyes. Not finding it, he cursed at the departed Hermione under his breath. Slowly, he sat up and let his feet dangle off the side of the hospital bed. He held his aching head in his hands for a moment before pushing hmself up.

He swayed as he stood, a hand on the wall for balance. The pain blurred his vision slightly. He tried to move his foot and collasped to the floor as a resault of overwhelming pain. The soft sound of the door shutting echoed though Draco's skull. He held his head, laying in a fetal positionwhile tears leaked down his face.

"Malfoy? What on Earth are you doing?"

He sobbed gently on the ground, mumbling, "Closing the window."

He heard Hermione chuckle slightly as she walked passed him and shut the window.

"It's not funny." he wimpered, trying to wipe the tears from his face. "It h-hurts."

Hermione sighed deeply and kneeled next to Draco. "You have to help me...I can't lift you myself."

"I can't..." he choked.

Hermioned placed a hand behind his head causing him to wimper in pain. She ran her fingers though his angel soft hair as she pushed him up into a sitting position and layed his head on the side of the bed.

Draco watched her cross the room and open a cupboard filled with various potions. He sighed and something glistening on the floor by his thigh caught his attention. Swiftly, or as fast as his shaking fingers could, he grasped the pin in his palm.

Hermione returned with a vile of blue potion. "Sleeping Drought." she stated as a response to Draco's curious look. "Drink it, you'll feel better when you wake up." She pressed the vile to Draco's mouth. "Malfoy!" she scolded.

It's not poison is i-" he was cut short. Hermione had used the time to pour the potion down his throat. "Mudblood..." he wined, grimmacing.

"C'mon, let's get you in bed you dolt."

"Filthy Mudblood." Draco yawned, and leaned against Hermione as she helped him to his feet.

She layed him in bed and, as she pulled the bedding up around him, muttered, "Stupid Git."

"Bloody Penguin." he whispered as he drifed off to sleep, the safety pin still planted dormant in his palm.

A/N: There you are! I'm continuing my other story too...but, in my opinion, this one's better so far! Reveiw and I might think of selling Cassie to you...


	2. Murderer

A/N: Cassie, where's my disclaimer?

Cassie: holds it up right here. singing Draco and 'Mione sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes-

A/N: SHUT UP!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing that Warner Bros. or J.K Rowling owns.

Cassie: Oh, and even if she thinks she owns me, she doesn't.

Cassie: I see you've finally managed to update...and just what exactly where you doing whilst the readers where waiting?

A/N: Don't cross examine me...wait-did you just use the word "whilst"...I thought I was the only one that did that...

Cassie: JUST GET ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!

A/N: That would be nice, Cassie, but YOU HAVE THE FRIGGIN DISCLAIMER!

Cassie: sheepish oh...right...

Disclaimer: She owns Cassie, her mice (Tyson and Max), the cookie in her hand and...nothing else. Therefore, she does not own anything to do with Harry Potter...

_**Ebony Crystals**_

Chapter Two  
"Murderer"

_Blood._ The substance is brought out so easily. Meerly a scrape can break the skin. Broken skin, like a broken heart...both seem to draw the deadly red substance from the body. But which is more painful?...a broken heart or broken skin. Most who've experenced it feel that the broken heart is most excruciating. Is that why they prefer the Cruciatus over losing the one they love? The only explination for broken skin is a broken heart; humans, muggles, and wizards alike seem to use blood to heal the heart; they use physical pain to try and cover up the emotional. That is why there is blood on their arms and scars on their wrists.

They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, correct? Well, what if a fox, some sneaky vixen, caught that apple just as he was landing and she ran off with him, sinking her teeth into his perfect skin. Mybe now that apple will look past all of the "imperfections" of others that his fatther, the Great Apple Tree, had drilled into the poor apple's core.

Draco shot up in his bed, regretting that he had. He moaned and clutched the back of his head, lowering himself down onto his pillow still shaking with the effects of a nightmare. Whimpering in pain, he looked around for Hermione...didn't she say that he'd feel better when he woke up? Then he spotted her, she was hard to miss seeing how she was sound asleep in a chair right next to his bed. He was about to wake her and scold her for lying to him about hte pain when an oul swooped down and dropped a letter on the nightstand next to Hermione.

Lifting it up, he noted the Hogwarts Crest and the Head Girl pin. He made a move to open the letter when the long forgotten safety pin tumbled out of his grasp and onto his bedsheets.

His breath caught in his throat as he watched it shimmer in the light of the evening sun. He cast a quick look at Hermione before setting her letter back down.

He reached for the safety pin, every now and thene looking ot see if Heriome had stirred.  
Turning his pale arm over he gazed at his skin, free of any imperfections...with the exception of the Dark Mark. His eyes shifted up to Hermione once again. Why the fuck did she even care? It ws probably so she wouldn't lose her job. She didn't give a rats ass about him, did she? And he couldn't exactly blame her, either.

"I killed my mother." he repeated the words that had been drilled into his head. He seemed almost brainwashed as he spoke with no emotion. "I killed my father. They were good people; they didn't deserve to die...I did."

He brought the now open pin down to his skin and made a quick jabe. He cried out in both surprise and pain. The stinging wasn't what he had expected and he quickly pulled the pin away. He glared the the microscopic wound the bled not even what a papercut would before repositioning the pin.

The silver of the pin blended well with his paled skin. He placed the tip below the small hole he had made and dragged the pin roughly and slowly across his wrist. The pain wasn't that immense but it hurt like a bastard...and it didn't help the ache in his head...or heart. Blood seeped from the wound and poured out on his arm...not rushing like a river, but calmly and yet in a semi-rush to escape the fleshy barrier that had been keeping it captive.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?" Hermione scolded, hurrying to snatch the bloody pin from Draco's shaking grasp. Surpisingly to Hermione, Draco didn't resist when she attempted to stop the blood. She growled in frustration and stood.

"Where are you going?" Draco demanded.

"To get a Healer. I can't deal with you anymore, Malfoy! You're way too much for me to handle...you can be somebody elses problem from now on!"

Draco sat up, ignoringg the pain in his head and in his wrist, as Hermione headed towards the door. "No, please!" he shouted. "They'll think I'm crazy...they'll lock me up...please..."

"You ARE crazy, Malfoy!"

Draco shook his head vigorously. "No I'm NOT!" he protested.

Hermione sighed heavily; this was not the Malfoy she knew. "Then _why_ would you do that to yourself, are you...just stupid or something?"

"I...I just..."

"Spit it out!"

He began to cry. Crystal tears poured from now electric blue eyes and rolled down his slightly pinkend cheeks (as opposed to his dull grey eyes and pale skin). "They're dead...it's my fault...he keeps telling me...it's my fault."

Hermione's anger was frozen over by the sudden mess. No, this was _certainly_ not the Malfoy she know. At that moment she knwe that there was nothing more heartbreaking in the world than watching a guy cry. How could she have been so cruel to him...his parents had just died!

She sat on the bed beside him and placed a hand on the side of his head. "Who keeps telling you?"

"V-voldemort." Draco stuttered, dropping his head into his hands.

Hermione ceased moving. "What do you mean?"

"Voldemort...he's in my dreams...nightmares...I never should've...the prohexy...look." he lifted up his sleeve,revealing hte shadowed Dark Mark.

Hermione gasped silently...it really didn'tk surprise her that he would submit himself to the darkness...but, after seeing how different he was now, she truely hadn't expected it.

"He a-always know where I am...he's always t-there... I-if I d-die then...t-then he can't...h-he..." Draco had let go of his emotions...dropped all of his gaurds; he didn't care if Hermione watched as he cried. "They're dead!...I could spend the rest of my life in Azkaban! I KILLED MY FATHER! I k-killed himn...I k-killed..." He made a strangled whining noise and grabbed at his hair. "My head...my head..."

Hermione's eyes shifted down towards his arm. "I have to bandage that." she stated, acknowledging his wound. She headed towards the cabinet that she had before and shortly returned with two viles and a coil of wraps. She gripped his hand to turn his arm over...not the rough skinned hand of a normal boy but the soft and silky hand of a boy who had never worked. And that wwas exactly what Draco was, Hermione thought, just a boy.

She held one vile over his arm. "This will hurt a bit." she said, pouring the potion over the bleeding wound.

Draco hissed in pain and tried to jerk his arm away from Hermione, who quietly wrapped it with the white bandage.

"Drink this." Hermione said firmly, pressing the second vile to Draco's lips.

Unlike the first time Hermione had done this to him, he allowed her to pour the liquid down his throat.

Hermione laid him back down on his pillow. "Your head shouldn't hurt still...I'm going to tell the Healers. I gave you a pain killer, by the way...this one wont put you to sleep."

Staring blankly at her, Draco blinked twice and turned his head away from her. Hermione left the room.

Boredom filled him bodily and embraced his being. Soft words theat his mother had prouduced hong ago as she comforted him out of a nightmare. Still semed to echo in his mind like a child's cry in the mouth of a hungry cavern. Draco shifted in his bed and let his gaze wander to the letter that had come for Hrmione. He stretched his arm out and drew the rolled parchment to him. He broke the seal and began to read the words that had spilled out.

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

We, the staff of Hogwart-school of Witchcraft and  
Wizardry, are pleased to inform you that you have  
been appointed Head Girl...

_"Blah blah blah."_ Draco thought as his eyes scanned further down the parchment.

_...As Head Girl Your duties, as well as  
the Head boy's-Ronald Weasly-include..._

Draco's face contorted. "Stupid Weasle." he muttered as he heard the door handle turn. And then he froze, had he felt a hint of jealousy that Ron had gotten to be headboy...or was the jealousy because of Hermione... _"No."_ he thought sternly. _"Bad brain...Granger is a stupid, fat, bitch-of-a mudblood."_ He lowered the letter to glace at Hermione for a moment as she walked in. She was carrying a tray that emitted the heavenly scent of syrup.

She set the tray on the night stand next to his bed and smiled slightly as he eyed the stack of hotcakes hungerly. "I thought you might hungy...what are you reading?"

Draco thrust the paper at Hermione adn sat up, releaved that there was little pain. He moved moved the tray to his lap.

"You read my letter!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why on earth would you do that?...it's againts the law to open somebody elses mail! I-"

"I got bored." Draco interrupted, his mouth full of food. "You were gone long enough to run to Russia, make these pancakes, and run all the way back. But at least the pain killer is begining to work."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "You really are a pain, Malfoy. Besides, I wasn't gone all that long. ALl I did was discuss some objectives with the Healers and then I-"

"All you have to say is 'I talked to the Healers and ran down to the cafeteria to get you something to eat'...you're not being graded, Granger"

Hermione stared harshly at Draco before shaking her head in defeate. "I can never win with you can I?" She cleared her throat. "Hurry up and finish...the Healers made me promis that I'd get you out in the fresh air."

Draco nodded. "You know, I've never had flapjacks for dinner."

Hermione raised her eyebrow quizically. "Are you complaining, Malfoy...because I can just take it back down the cafeteria and..."

"No!" Draco said. "Touch these pancakes and I'll stab you to death with my fork." He held the fork out in front of him defensivly, as if showing that he wasn't joking.

Hermione laughed. "Your fork is plastic."

"So...you wont be laughing when I poke your eyeballs out, now will you." Draco pouted.

Hermione burst out in another laugh, this time harder. The brat was actually pouting! Where was Collin Creevey and his camera when you needed him? "Malfoy, shut up and eat your dinner you prat."

"At least I'm not a penguin!"

Glaring with a fire, Hermione stared at him. She turned around and began to walk out of the room. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Draco looked blandly at the back of her head. "Like I'm going to go anywhere!" he called after her.

Hermione returned with a large book. She sat down on the bed and place the book gently in her lap. Draco stared at the page as she pointed to a picture. "This," she said. "Is a penguin."

_Penguin pen-gw any of various erect  
short-legged flightless aquatic birds (family Spheniscidae)  
of the southern hemisphere _

"Oh." was all Draco had so say as he looked at the creatures. "Well, then I guess you are an 'erect short-legged flightless aquatic bird'."

Hermione's eyes downcast. "Fine, Malfoy. I'm a friggin penguin and you're an emu."

Draco stared at her for a moment. "What's an ee-mee-eeww?"

Hermione closed the book and looked up at Draco. "If you didn't already have a head problem I'd beat you with this book."

"Fuck you, Mudblood." Draco finished off his last hotcake. "So," he began. "Where are we going?"

Draco clung to Hermione's arm in his failing attempt to walk down the hall. Hermione had to surpress her laughter; he held a look of pure concentration on his face, looking down at his feet as if telling them that they had to keep on moving.

"Don't they look so cute togeather." A female patient whispered to her Healer.

The Healer nodded. "Yes, they do. Y'know what, I bet they're togeather."

Hermione blushed deeply and shot a quick glace at Draco who didn't seem to hear in the midst of his concentration. She allowed herself to brush it off and continue walking.

Sooner or later they made it to the balcony as the sun was begining to set. The sailor's sky was painted magnificently with streaks of pink and whisps of purple clouds. The yellow rays reflected off of the orange sun that hung fat and low in the sky and made a halo over the mountains. The moon was visable opposite the sun, shying into the great sky.

Hermione set Draco in a chair as his eyes lit up in amazment. Hermione's chuckle went unnoticed as she sat beside him.

Draco's eyes shifted to Hermione after a few moments and he gasped. They dim light from the sky had laced itself on Hermione's face. She had tied her bushy hair back away from her face and was biting her bottom lip in deep thought. Draco decided that she looked somewhat graceful...beaut- _"No."_ Draco thought once again. _"Damn it, no. I've gotta get off of this medication."_

**Losing my Mind**

"Hey, Granger." Draco whispered.

"What?" she inquired, her gaze not moving from the sky.

"Tell me, honestly, do you think... I mean...I killed my father... Do you think that I'll have to go to Azkaban?"

Hermione's face became expressionless as she turned towards Draco. "Malfoy..." she began, not-so-gently. "You said youself...that you killed your father...and your mother..."

"Just...answer the question, Granger." Draco's face felt flushed as worry grew behind his eyes...worry that was going to morph into tears.

"Yes, Draco. I do think you're going to wind up in Azkaban. You're a murderer." She turned away from him.

Dejectedly, Draco let his head fall into his hands. Something bubbled near his diaphragm and rose steadily into his thorax and then behind his eyes, pushing the tears out as he exhaled raggedly. He was in no way looking for Hermione's sypathy...but he was looking for a way out of Azkaban.

"I...I'm a murderer." he whispered.

Cassie: What the hell is wrong with you Brittany?

A/N: Lots of things. Reveiw and I might make Draco feel better...at least for a little while!


End file.
